Infliction
by addictiveKokain
Summary: Chanyeol, dokter sekaligus peneliti penggila sains. Dia dikenal telah banyak membuat antidot dan vaksin yang sebelumnya belum pernah ditemukan. Ketika terjerat kasus, Baekhyun datang diantara kerumunan. Kedatangannya membuat dedikasi Chanyeol untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun adalah utama, namun sulit. Sebab, penyakit itu belum pernah ada yang sembuh hingga saat ini. ( chanbaek; bl )


Presented by addictiveKokain

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

.

**BL area. Don't like don't read.**

**Plagiarism prohibited.**

**Don't forget to review!**

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Dokter Park."

Salah seorang pembantu membungkukkan badannya sopan diikuti oleh beberapa orang di sampingnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian serba hijau di ruang operasi itu. Si pemilik marga Park hanya berdeham sementara tangannya di masukkan ke bagian lengan di jas putih. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, kedua tungkainya meninggalkan ruangan operasi tersebut dan beralih ke tempat favoritnya. Laboratiumnya.

Ia mengenakan sarung tangan karet dan tak lupa memakai masker supaya terhindar dari penyakit paru-paru. Chanyeol menghampiri salah satu meja, tangannya ia raih sebuah Erlenmeyer berisi cairan berwarna bening, dan ia dekatkan pada maniknya.

"Vaksinnya sukses?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada salah satu asisten pribadinya.

"Ya, sangat sukses, Dok. Vaksinnya sedang saya perbanyak agar segera bisa di distribusikan ke pelosok daerah untuk di imunisasikan oleh para ko-asisten." Tutur pemuda lain yang mengarahkan atensinya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Keahliannya dalam membuat antidot serta vaksin tak pernah di ragukan para dokter se-Korea. Sebab itulah namanya melambuang pesat hanya modal bakteri biologi, reaksi kimia, dan dipadu dengan laju fisika. Tak lupa dengan otak matematikanya yang tak pernah pudar.

"Jongdae."

"Ya, Dok?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tak bilang begitu selain di depan banyak orang." Chanyeol mendengus sambil meracik dan mencatat segala reaksi di sebuah buku kecil. Ingin membuat vaksin baru.

"Oke, oke, Yeol. Ada apa?" Balasnya dengan tawaan kecil.

"Baekhyun–"

"Astaga, Chanyeol!" Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang posisinya tak jauh darinya. Ia pegang bahu besar teman karibnya itu, "astaga, astaga, Chanyeol. Sejak kapan kau mulai ingat dengan Baekhyun? Kupikir kau akan melupakannya sampai akhir hayat."

Chanyeol menghadiahkan sebuah tatapan tajam, sayangnya tatapan itu tak membuat nyali seorang Jongdae ciut. "Perlu ku siram wajahmu dengan asam sulfat?"

"Chanyeol, aku serius."

"Aku pun begitu, Jongdae."

Hening menyela mereka beberapa detik, lelaki berbibir kucing itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kok bisa kau ingat Baekhyun?"

"Belum lama tadi, aku melakukan operasi pada seorang wanita. Saat itu aku berpikir, aku pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya. Dan aku baru ingat bahwa dia seperti Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol yang tangannya mengocok pelan Erlenmeyer di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ku pikir dia sudah _transgender_." Tambahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ku pikir otakmu di makan oleh C_lostridium botulinum, _sobat. Kau tak pernah menonton televisi, 'kah? Dia sering kali masuk siaran dan juga koran! Aku baru lihat dirinya pagi ini di koran. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi pengacara ternama!" Jongdae menaikkan intonasi bicaranya. Siapa yang tidak gemas mendapati tanggapan temannya yang berotak _Einstein_ ini tapi masih bisa saja dia bodoh?

Chanyeol bergeming, "aku jarang, bahkan tak pernah nonton televisi." Ucapnya dengan menengok sebentar kearah si muka kotak.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengenai itu. Kau itu orang yang kurang _update_ informasi. Memegang telepon genggam saja jarang, apalagi nonton televisi?" Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Kim Jongdae, ibarat teman sehidup semati Chanyeol. Sahabat karib sejak SMA sebagai _partner _semasa olimpiade sains, memasuki kampus yang sama namun berbeda fakultas. Si bibir kucing itu lebih tertarik menggeluti dunia mikroorgamisme ketimbang anatomi badan. Biologi adalah separuh jiwanya. Separuhnya lagi adalah kekasihnya yang berada di negeri seberang untuk mencicipi magister bidang teknik.

Ia tahu betul bagaimana sosok Chanyeol. Fanatiknya terhadap sains, bisa-bisanya ia bisa melupakan seorang Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah _mantan terindah_. Padahal dia dulunya adalah _bucin_.

"Jongdae."

"Apa lagi?" Balasnya malas setelah menduduki kursinya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Baekhyun? Astaga. Sudah berapa tahun aku melupakannya?" Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya. Poninya menutupi punggung tangannya.

Jongdae berpikir sambil berdeham, "kupikir sudah hampir sepuluh tahun?"

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Inginku bedah otak busukmu itu, Dokter Park?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pria berparas tampan itu menatap kosong gelas _beaker _dihadapannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Baekhyun _nya_? Bidadari menggemaskan yang banyak bicara, yang selalu mencintainya, dan rela melepaskan Chanyeol walaupun dengan berat hati demi menggapai cita-citanya sebagai peneliti? Belum lagi, sepuluh tahun ia melupakannya. Bodohnya, ingatan tentang si mungil itu bisa-bisanya tertimbun dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan sainsnya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun bagaimana?" Chanyeol mencoba memulai fokus pada alat-alatnya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Jongdae yang fokusnya tidak pecah.

"Maksudku, keadannya."

"Mana aku tahu. Aku dan dia saja tak pernah berbicara. Bagaimana aku tahu? Dasar bodoh." Cibirnya.

"Ya, maksudku. Kau pernah melihatnya selama di televisi, 'kan? Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Hm, kupikir dia baik-baik saja? Dia bisa dibilang sangat profesional dalam menjalani tiap kasus yang diterimanya."

Chanyeol tetap diam, masih menunggu tuturan dari sobatnya itu. "Dia kupikir lebih cantik daripada waktu SMA dulu? Mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan sehingga mengharuskannya berpenampilan menarik?"

Si Dokter masih membeku, bahkan gestur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya ia hentikan dari beberapa detik lalu.

"Ingin melihat wajahnya?" Tanya Jongdae memberhentikan aktivitasnya, memutar maniknya melihat kearah sobatnya yang termenung.

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga ia menjawab, "Tidak."

.

**Infliction**

**.**

Park Chanyeol memegang status sebagai mantan si _primadonna_ sekolah bernama Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas cantik nan mungil legendaris di tiga angkatan pada masanya. Pemuda imut berkepribadian baik dan mudah bergaul, juga pintar berbicara. Baekhyun_-nya _seringkali mencetak prestasi di kedudukan pertama di olimpiade debat. Wawasan nya luas, serta etikanya dalam berbicara memberikan nilai tambahan untuk para juri.

Banyak yang mengejar Baekhyun. Mengharapkannya. Menginginkannya.

Dan mereka semua mundur tatkala _barbie _sekolah itu di menangkan oleh seorang Chanyeol. Si otak Einstein. Sama-sama manusia yang berprestasi unggul, tak ada yang berani mengusik hubungan mereka. Kalaupun ada, siap-siap salah seorang tersebut di hantam oleh para pendukung mereka.

Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

Ia lebih tertarik pada buku-buku dan kurang senang berbicara kecuali hal yang penting, dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang membuat si _Einstein_ ini terpikat pada si _primadonna_ mungil. Otak serta pengamatannya yang seharusnya mengunci rumus matematika dan kawan-kawannya, malah tertarik kearah pria kecil itu. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir, _apakah ini yang biasa disebut gaya magnetik?_

Awalnya, waktu itu Chanyeol hanya sekedar mencari jawaban gejolak debaran di dadanya yang tak bisa di kendalikan dengan ilmu fisika. Ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah dari sekian banyak lelaki dan wanita yang _menembak _nya, hanya Chanyeol yang bersedia mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Kegegeran tersebut memicu sulut rasa penasaran, banyak yang melabrak serta mencomooh si _Einstein_, namun banyak pendukung serta teman-teman Baekhyun yang sigap membelanya.

Chanyeol lupa, kapan dia bisa menjadi _budak cinta_ Baekhyun. Yang pasti ia benar-benar mencintai dan selalu mempercayainya. Terkadang menerima tawaran Baekhyun di akhir pekan, menemaninya berbelanja, dan membawakan barang-barangnya itu. Itupun kalau dia tidak sibuk belajar.

Hubungan mereka kandas karena kesibukan juga fokus pada jalan hidup mereka masing-masing, sehingga dua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yang memulai duluan adalah Baekhyun. Si _primadonna _tidak ingin menjadikannya sebagai beban Chanyeol untuk meraih prestasi yang lebih tinggi.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kehilangan kontak.

Musibah itu datang saat Chanyeol tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dasar lautan. Kartu _SIM _nya ikut terjatuh disana, dan ia malas untuk pergi ke kantor operator pusat. Baginya waktu lebih penting dihabiskan untuk penelitian. Lalu Baekhyun di seberang sana merenungi dan menangis karena merindukan mantan nya itu yang tak bisa di hubungi.

Sampai sekarang.

Raja siang memperlihatkan rupanya di ufuk timur, memancarkan sinar hangatnya disertai kicauan burung yang bertengger di atas cabang pohon oak. Aroma seduhan kopi menguar di penjuru dapur, menampakkan sosok jangkung tengah membuat minuman rutin sembari di temani buku kedokteran di tangannya. Sesekali ia sesap kopi hitam itu walau tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rumah Chanyeol berada di perbukitan, ia sengaja memilih tinggal di daerah ini karena menurutnya tenang. Isi kediamannya bisa dibilang seperti kapal pecah dan kelas taman kanak-kanan.

Buku-buku tebal berserakan terbuka, kertas-kertas yang di tempel, juga rumus-rumus dan istilah-istilah sains tertulis jelas di mana-mana dengan kapur dan spidol. Di meja, tembok, bahkan kaca sekalipun. Katanya, agar dia tidak lupa dan selalu ingat.

Dan pada akhirnya ia melupakan Baekhyun kecilnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menjatuhkan asal buku tebalnya itu, ia raih ponselnya, menulis nama Byun Baekhyun di kolom pencarian internet. Menampilkan berbagai macam sudut pandang foto terkini mantan terindahnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Seutas senyuman terpatri jelas di sudut bibirnya, melihat berbagai macam ekspresi mantannya itu sebagai seorang pengacara profesional.

Ia mendecih setelahnya, panggilan masuk menginterupsi acara halusinasinya. Menampikkan sebuah nama yang ia paling benci sedunia, penganggu hidupnya, dan saingan nya di dunia kedokteran. Ia menamakan kontak itu sebagai _Dumbass_. Ia lupa siapa nama aslinya, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan nama itu tersimpan di memorinya. Yang jelas, bermarga 'Kwon'.

"Apa?" Sahutnya seadanya.

"_Jadi kau membuat vaksin baru pencegahan terhadap virus Crimean-congo?"_

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melepas atensinya pada bukunya.

"_Selamat, Dokter Park. Aku turut bangga padamu. Vaksin itu sangat membantu untuk keberlangsungan hidup manusia."_

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_Astaga, kejam sekali cara bicaramu—"_

Ibu jarinya segera mematikan sambungannya, percakapan tidak penting pagi-pagi membuat waktunya terkuras. Bokongnya ia angkat, meninggalkan kursinya, bergegas untuk menuju rumah sakit lagi sebagai rutinitasnya setiap hari.

.

**Infliction**

**.**

Bulan demi bulan terus berlanjut, Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan Baekhyun yang bahkan pernah ia lupakan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Seharusnya ia mudah saja mendapatkan nomor pemuda mungil itu, hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala pekerjaan yang makin lama makin menumpuk. Bak gugur satu, tumbuh seribu.

Saat ini si jangkung berada di ruangannya. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter sekaligus peneliti pembuat antidot, walau sebenarnya ia bisa mengerahkan itu semua pada Jongdae, tapi dirinya tidak mau pemuda itu akan menghabiskan waktu _menyenangkan _itu sendirian.

Sebuah notifikasi _email_ menginterupsinya, surel yang tak ia kenal malah membuatnya terbakar rasa penasarannya. Jari besarnya ia tekan pada layar ponselnya.

_From: __znxbwejqo mail . co_

_**Memikirkan Baekhyun? Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi, aku tak yakin kau bisa mengurusnya.**_

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua matanya. Apa-apaan maksud pengirim itu? _Memberikannya padamu_? Apa maksudnya?

Pikiran buruk merayapi otak jeniusnya. Namun, Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu pasti ada seseorang yang mempermainkannya, menjatuhkannya, dan mengambil alih apa yang dia punya.

_To: znxbwejqo mail . co_

_**Kau bodoh, ya? Perlu ku operasi isi otak mu?**_

Jari-jemarinya gesit menekan _keyboard _di layar ponselnya. Ia meredam amarahnya sedari tadi. Chanyeol tak memberi ampun pada siapapun yang mempermainkan nama Baekhyun bagaikan bidak catur. Lima menit berlalu, surel itu kembali mengisi _email_ nya.

_From: __znxbwejqo mail . co_

_**Tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu darimu. Aku tahu kau memikirkannya, merindukannya, dan menginginkan dia kembali, 'kan? Aku akan memmberimu sebuah hadiah kejutan, dan Baekhyun adalah bonus.**_

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi-giginya, dirinya naik pitam. Buruknya Chanyeol adalah memiliki temperamen yang agak sedikit 'bermasalah'.

_To: __znxbwejqo mail . co_

_**Jangan main-main dengan nama Baekhyun, sialan! Tunjukkan wajahmu!**_

Ia menekan tombol mengirim. Dan secepat kilat, orang itu membalas kembali surel dari Chanyeol.

_From: __znxbwejqo mail . co_

_**Sudah kuduga kau masih menginginkannya lagi. Baik, akan kuberikan dia. Kejutan sebentar lagi akan datang!**_

Chanyeol membanting benda persegi panjang itu ke lantai, meluapkan rasa emosinya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia yakin Baekhyun saat ini dalam keadaan bahaya. Ia akan melindungi Baekhyun nya itu, mantannya selalu melindunginya saat masa mereka SMA dulu. Chanyeol kerap kali di labrak oleh para murid kalangan atas karena memacari seorang _primadonna_, dan hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah_ mantan terindahnya _nya itu, akan selalu membela dan melindunginya.

Ia menumpukkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tahu betul bahwa kepala dingin membuatnya mampu berpikir jernih. Ketenangan itu hanya selang beberapa menit, hingga Jongdae membuka kasar pada pintu ruangannya.

"Chanyeol! Ini bahaya!" Jongdae memekik sepenjuru ruangan. Yang dipanggil namanya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Banyak media mencarimu didepan rumah sakit! Sekarang para _security_ sedang meredam suasana!"

"A-apa? Ada apa?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangannya, dibuntuti Jongdae dari belakang.

"Kau dituduh menyebar virus _Crimean-congo _di desa X! Vaksin-vaksin kita lenyap! Data-data kita juga menghilang!"

Pernyataan yang di lontarkan sobatnya membuat gestur berlarinya berhenti. Ada apa ini? Mengapa dunia membuatnya terasa berantakan? Chanyeol sudah menata masa depannya dengan baik seperti buku-buku di perspustakaan, dan semua tatanan itu seketika ambruk.

"K-kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Malah aku membuat vaksin untuk itu!" Chanyeol meremas surainya.

Banyak dokter, suster, serta _staff _mendatanginya. Meminta penjelasan dari si doker langsung. Keramaian adalah kelemahannya, ia tak mampu berbicara. Wajahnya kacau, surainya berantakan, kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapakan untuk meyakini penghuni rumah sakit malah makin memburuk. Cara bicaranya tergagap. Seperti ke _gep_, dan ia tak mampu berkata. Kehabiskan kata.

"Astaga, Dokter Park. Saya pikir anda benar-benar membuat vaksin itu untuk pencegahan. Tapi, malah..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku-aku akan aku jelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini!"

"Cukup dramamu, Dokter Park Chanyeol. Nama rumah sakit ini sudah tercoreng."

Kerumunan wartawan memaksa masuk, kamera-kamera banyak menyoroti dirinya, _flashlight_ menyambar manik hitamnya. Ia benci keramaian, isi otaknya berantakan, sangat berantakan. Raut wajahnya tersirat rasa panik. Ribuan pertanyaan telah memasuki gendang telinga si _Einstein_, Jongdae tak tinggal diam, ia tetap memberikan argumennya bahwa Chanyeol saat ini difitnah.

Tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aduduh, permisi, permisi.. Biarkan aku lewat."

Seseorang lain muncul dari depan kerumunan wartawan, tangannya ia bentangkan, menyuruh untuk mundur para penggila artikel itu. "Kami mohon untuk tenang. Saya sebagai juru bicara Dokter Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun akan angkat bicara." Ucap orang itu dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, kesayangannya yang hilang kontak selama sepuluh tahun datang menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat rupa Baekhyun nya yang tidak berubah banyak. Sama mungilnya, cantiknya, yang berbeda hanyalah aura Baekhyun begitu berwibawa di depan kawanan wartawan di hadapannya.

"Kami mohon untuk tetap tenang. Kami pertegas bahwa di desa X yang terjangkit virus oleh _Crimean-congo_, murni bukan hasil dari Chan– Maksud saya Dokter Park Chanyeol. Kami akan terus mengumpulkan bukti-butki bahwa, Dokter Park sama sekali tidak ada sangkut paut di kasus mewabah ini."

Chanyeol melongo, wajah serius Baekhyun menghipnotisnya. Ia hanya bungkam, bukan keahliannya dalam berbicara. Si _Einstein_ itu pada dasarnya hanya jenius dalam otak, dan mudah panik di kerumunan. Berkebalikan pada si _primadonna_, yang pintar berbicara di depan publik, namun pemalas menghitung.

Sekiranya setengah jam hingga para wartawan akhirnya berbalik badan, siap untuk menuliskan artikel terbaru baru mereka demi uang. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agak kasar, membawanya ke ruangan favoritnya, Laboratorium. Menguncinya dari dalam, meninggalkan Jongdae di luar dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aw! Sakit, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya tertaut oleh pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol meluapkan rasa rindu serta rasa paniknya, bibir Baekhyun adalah sarana yang tepat untuk meluapkan rasa itu.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia menikmati aksi percumbuan yang memabukkan itu. Si mungil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher mantannya yang tak mampu ia lupakan. Perasaan saling rindu mereka curahkan secara bersamaan dengan tautan bibir itu, kecapan demi kecapan mereka rasakan. Chanyeol melumat bibir _pulm_ si mungil dengan penuh nafsu. Sepuluh tahun berlalu bukan berarti mereka menjadi saling melupakan, terbesit di hati keduanya ingin saling menyatu kembali seperti dulu.

Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia akan jatuh pingsan hanya karena nafsu melahap dirinya. Kedua matanya sendu, membuat si _Einstein_ berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terangsang oleh mantannya kian hari kian cantik.

"Chanyeol, kau berantakan sekali." Si mungil terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap surai mantan nya dengan lembut, membereskan helaian rambut yang tak berposisi semestinya.

Chanyeol masih menatap lekat, raut wajahnya penuh rasa khawatir dan panik. Ia terbelit kasus nistaan, lalu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja datang. Seperti di _email _itu. Ada yang tidak beres. Ia yakin bahwa pria kecil di hadapannya kini hanya sebagai pion di dalam catur, ada seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkannya bersama dia.

Atau malah, itu hanya sebuah permainan Baekhyun semata?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Baek, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?" Suara _baritone_ memecah keheningan. Sekilas ia melihat sekeliling laboratoriumnya. Hancur dan berantakan. Gelas-gelas, tabung-tabung reaksi, kertas-kertas, dan berbagai macam botol berserakan dan pecah tak terbentuk lagi.

Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang ada rapat di daerah ini, lalu aku menemukan beritamu di televisi. Aku berlari kesini langsung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya, "aku.. Aku tak bisa melihatmu di fitnah seperti itu! Aku yakin kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Aku.. Mempercayaimu.." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan sendu.

Chanyeol merengkuh badan kecil itu dalam dekapannya, menyesap aroma stroberi yang tidak asing lagi di indra penciumannya. Wewangian yang menguar dari si mungil, ibarat narkotika yang membuatnya menjadi tenang dan candu. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, mendinginkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali dentingan jam yang tergantung dengan baik di dinding, serta elusan lembut Baekhyun menyapa punggung lebar namun ringkih itu.

"Aku akan membantumu sampai kasus ini berakhir." Tuturnya pelan masih dengan gesturnya belum dihentikan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya, menatap intens mantannya, "b-benarkah?"

"Yap, aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita karena ini." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit, hal itu membuatnya dihadiahi kecupan sekilas dari pria jangkung di hadapannya.

.

**Infliction**

**.**

Malam menjemput keduanya yang berada di sebuah rumah di atas perbukitan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Chanyeol sementara hingga kasus nya selesai. Peristiwa pertama kali si _primadonna _ketika memasuki kediaman _Einstein_ adalah perutnya mual didampingi oleh kepalanya pusing berat. Ia paling tidak suka matematika dan kawan-kawannya. Membencinya sampai akhir hayat. Dan rumah Chanyeol adalah istana sains yang sudah di pastikan alamat bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi. Chanyeol memerintahkannya untuk tak memindahkan buku atau menghapus segala coretan kapur maupun spidol, lalu Baekhyun tanpa disuruh pun ia tak mau menyentuh buku-buku atau apapun, bisa-bisa dia kena _biduran_. Hiii!

_Tinggal di rumah Chanyeol seperti uji nyali!_

Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak selalu memiliki buku sains, ia membeli cukup banyak buku seputar hukum dan politik, membuat Baekhyun _minimal_ tidak bosan. Lagipula ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol si penggila sains bisa-bisanya memiliki buku politik yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Saat ditanya alasannya, alih-alih untuk mengoleksi buku lain, padahal Chanyeol belum lama membeli buku-buku tersebut untuk kepentingannya dengan Baekhyun.

Setidaknya. Ku tekankan, _setidaknya_. Chanyeol tidak begitu tolol mengenai hukum di mata mantan nya.

Baekhyun membaca-baca riwayat hidup Chanyeol, hasil peneltiannya dan segala sesuatu menyangkut kepentingan kasus. Baekhyun menggunakan ponselnya barangkali menemukan kata-kata sulit di istilah biologi, menelusuri virus _Crimean-congo_ yang tiba-tiba saja marak kembali di sebuah pelosok desa setelah beberapa tahun penyakit mematikan itu mewabah. Bodohnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa biologi tentang penyakit-penyakit seperti ini cukup menarik untuk dibaca.

"Baekkie."

Kepalanya ia adahkan, mengarahkan ke sumber suara yang si empunya sedang terduduk di depan meja berisikan jejeran tabung reaksi.

"Ya?" Balasnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau harus membaca di ruang kerjaku? Laboratorium terkadang berbahaya kalau kau tidak mengenakan pakaian khusus." Chanyeol memutar kursinya, melihat si mungil yang masih fokus membaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku merasa tenang bila berada di dekatmu." Senyuman manis Baekhyun terpatri jelas, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya _auto _diabetes. Tak terkecuali si Dokter Park.

"Hiperbola." Chanyeol malah salah tingkah sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memutar kursinya, berhadapan lagi dengan mikroskop bersamaan dengan bakteri patogen di atas cawan.

Hening kembali menyela di keduanya. Melodi dari lembaran kertas yang akan di baca menyapa telinga si pembaca. Berbeda dengan orang yang terduduk di belakang meja ditemani mikroskopnya, suara didihan air sengaja tak ia matikan demi sebuah hasil penelitian yang optimal.

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini tiap malam?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berkutat dengan _teman-teman barumu_, sehingga aku di lupakan." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyembikkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol langsung paham yang di maksud oleh si mungil, ia bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Baekhyun tengah duduk manis di atas sofa di dalam laboratorium. Menempatkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah pengacara _pribadinya,_ "Aku selalu seperti itu tiap jam asal kau tahu." Suara berat dari dominan menyapa gendang telinganya, Baekhyun betul-betul merindukan getaran suara yang mempercepat laju jantungnya itu.

"Selama ada aku disini, kau akan ku batasi untuk bertemu mikroskop dan teman-temannya."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa urusanmu?"

"Aku butuh perhatianmu."

"Astaga." Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyumannya. Bukan bidangnya untuk menggombal klasik begitu, bahkan ia untuk berpikir kata-kata indah pun harus sehari sebelum dikatakan. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang dengan mudah mengatakan kata-kata cinta.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu besar mantan nya, membiarkan kenangan-kenangan indah di mulai kembali setelah satu dekade.

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Tutur Baekhyun spontan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil, tangan besarnya mengelus punggung tangan si mungil.

"Itu hanya bonus."

Chanyeol tertegun. Kata '_bonus_' menusuk ingatannya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. "Baekkie, selama kita berpisah, apa kau dalam bahaya?"

"Bahaya dalam artian apa maksudmu? Selalu di buntuti? Aku sering." Baekhyun memainkan ujung jas putih yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Adakah orang yang mencelakaimu? Menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun diam membisu, ia mengatup bibirnya selagi ia berpikir. Lagi-lagi keheningan menghampiri kedua insan tersebut, si mungil membuka mulutnya, siap bertutur. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak sama sekali. Kau ingin bukti?"

"Lalu siapa orang itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol. Yang di tatap malah kebingugan, sedangkan yang menatap pun juga sama-sama bingung.

Chanyeol segera melepas pandangan tersebut, "tidak, tidak jadi."

Baekhyun kembali tak bergeming, mata sendu itu mewakili perasaan hatinya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, pita suaranya tercekat, ia hanya saja belum bisa mengatakan hal buruk yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lagipula, Baekhyun sendiri juga tak begitu paham betul, ia diberi titah untuk membantu si oknum untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol nya. Tentu ia menolak, namun sebagai bayarannya, Baekhyun sama-sama mendapatkan _hadiah_ dari oknum yang menjeratnya ke dalam masalah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia akan terus berada di samping Chanyeol. Apapun bentuknya.

Chanyeol menggeserkan sedikit badannya, pelan-pelan ia membaringan badannya sendiri. Dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, perihal ukuran sofa itu tak begitu panjang. Kepalanya ia baringkan di paha lain, wajahnya menghadap ke arah selangkangan Baekhyun. Semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua belah pipi si subimisiv, "hidungmu k-ke arah mana itu?!"

"Hehe."

**To be continued.**

.

.

.

Terjemahan istilah asing:

_**Erlenmeyer: **_digunakan untuk proses titrasi untuk menampung larutan yang akan dititrasi. Dalam mikrobiologi, erlenmeyer digunakan untuk pembiakan mikroba.

_**Clostridium botulinum:**_ bakteri yang menyerang sistem saraf otak, tulang belakang, dan saraf lainnya, serta dapat menyebabkan paralisis atau kelumpuhan otot.

_**Crimean-congo:**__ Crimean Congo hemorrhagic fever_ (CCHF). Ini demam yang ditularkan oleh sejenis kutu yang disebut tick. Virus CCHF merupakan salah satu virus penyebab gejala demam berdarah. Virus ini mengakibatkan kematian pada manusia dengan _case fatality rate _mancapai 5-50%.

_**Biduran: **_Ruam di kulit sampai kemerahan. Awalnya bentolnya kecil, lama-lama jadi membesar. Sering dikenal sebagai alergi.


End file.
